


Kinktober 2018 Hate Sex/Seduction/Creampie

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, Creampie, Embarrassment, F/M, Fucking, Hate Sex, Insults, Name-Calling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Nudity, Scratching, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Eclipsa has  problems with Marco.





	Kinktober 2018 Hate Sex/Seduction/Creampie

“H-hey Eclipsa.”

The dark queen rolled her eyes. The fourteen-year-old clumsy’s attempts at seduction were cute at first, but they have since grown tiresome. She sits here, a dark lonely cell, with no idea were her precious Globgor was. And this is what she has to put up with.

“Oh, shut up Marco,” she spat. “We both know why you’re here.” She pulled down the top on her dress, revealing her breasts.

Marco gasped in surprise, “No, what?” He tired to cover his eyes and leave but Eclipsa grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

She touched his crotch through his jeans. She felt his cock stiffen. “My, my you are a naughty boy. I’m not interested in being your girlfriend. But I could use a good fuck.”

She snapped her fingers and her clothes disappeared.

“I thought you needed the wand to do magic!”

Eclipsa giggled. “I lied.” Another snap and Marco’s clothes were gone as well.

Eclipsa’s cold curse fingers touched his cheek. “I’m gonna enjoy this a lot more than you.”

She impaled herself onto him. She roughly bounced on the boy.

“Oh, oh give to me, give it to me you stupid little boy.”

Marco soon erupted into the disgraced queen. She dug her nails into his skin as they both came. He hissed in pain.

The queen stood up, cum leaking from her feed pussy. She sat down, legs spread, giving Marco full view of the creampie he made.

“Ok, you can go.” With a wave of her hand, the door flew open.

“But my clothes.”

“Not my problem.” And with another wave, Marco was pushed out the door.


End file.
